the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2017
00:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs Kit 00:00:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're still my BFF, Kit 00:00:10 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess i am always going to love u 00:00:13 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: gtg bye guys 00:00:18 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: i will talk later 00:00:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Rin 00:00:20 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: bye queen 00:00:22 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:00:22 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 00:00:24 CBOT Back Up2: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 00:00:24 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: thanks korra 00:00:25 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: :/ 00:00:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: some friendships died 00:00:42 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess its apart of life 00:00:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I talked to jane on the phone today 00:00:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: she sounded hot 00:00:51 CHAT Chase McFly: marioo i still can't see the logs 00:00:51 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u don't keep the same friends forever 00:00:53 CHAT DZyR Haptic: Mess PM 00:00:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess talked to her too 00:01:04 CHAT Belle1234567891011: What is happening 00:01:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: nothing, Belle 00:01:09 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: thanks Mess 00:01:15 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I wasnt going to let it die 00:01:17 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: you did 00:01:23 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I guess youve decided it died 00:01:29 CHAT Belle1234567891011: Okay 00:01:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: kit just endit 00:01:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: pls 00:01:53 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: ? 00:01:57 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: Im trying to fix it 00:02:05 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: im sorry if I value my friendships 00:02:06 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: we u did a bad job 00:02:10 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: ok 00:02:11 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me gives kit all the tools 00:02:12 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I get it 00:02:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Scar, stop 00:02:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is for Mess and Kit only 00:02:29 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me feels like shit 00:02:36 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: /me pokes chat 00:02:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: don't feel like shit 00:02:48 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me screeches at blue 00:02:56 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra well my stomach hurts 00:02:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you were just protecting Mess 00:03:04 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra and yess i was 00:03:10 CHAT DZyR Haptic: /me has eGF joining in a sec ( hopefully ) 00:04:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: shadow why is the bald kid from a kids show your pic 00:04:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: you know he has cancer thats why he has no hair 00:04:52 CHAT DZyR Haptic: NO 00:05:00 CHAT DZyR Haptic: Yandere is 00:05:05 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh 00:05:23 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: so is emo a guy or a girl then? 00:05:31 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Me? 00:05:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yes 00:05:37 CHAT DZyR Haptic: i like ur Charmander pic X 00:05:44 CHAT DZyR Haptic: *@Scar 00:05:52 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: haptic its pikachu 00:05:56 CHAT DZyR Haptic: WTF, Y DO U PUT X 00:06:01 CHAT DZyR Haptic: OOOOOOH 00:06:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (facepalm) 00:06:04 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Guy but I go by Death, scar 00:06:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: kk 00:06:22 CHAT DZyR Haptic: i like ur ZuBat pic Scar 00:06:31 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: (facepalm) 00:06:33 CHAT DZyR Haptic: xD 00:06:33 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Mess PM. 00:06:54 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: haptic are u ok today 00:06:59 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: ... 00:06:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u seem weirder then normal 00:07:23 CHAT DZyR Haptic: idk 00:07:52 CHAT DZyR Haptic: i shouted really loudly AT Mess earlier 00:07:55 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: haptic is your gf an imaginary friend 00:08:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:08:02 CHAT DZyR Haptic: no 00:08:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me slaps haptic 00:08:13 CHAT DZyR Haptic: she was on CC 00:08:36 CHAT DZyR Haptic: korra 00:08:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me slaps haptic again 00:08:48 CHAT DZyR Haptic: u kno Yandere 00:08:52 CHAT DZyR Haptic: its her 00:08:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: Kit? 00:09:01 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Good news, y'all. Issy is still there at Discord. 00:09:04 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1yj4N1fNx0 00:09:10 CHAT DZyR Haptic: no 00:09:11 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: I hate having this bad memory in my head 00:09:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: nobody shouts at my gf haptic 00:09:29 CHAT DZyR Haptic: Baby Yandere Chan is my GF 00:09:45 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I understand you have better friends Mes 00:09:45 CHAT DZyR Haptic: @Scar watch me 00:09:47 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: Mess, check your PM. 00:09:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: I don 00:10:02 CHAT DZyR Haptic: MESS JUST HIT KORRA FFS 00:10:10 CHAT DZyR Haptic: DO IT 00:10:14 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Brb 00:10:15 CHAT DZyR Haptic: xD 00:10:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: don't* have a PM 00:10:21 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me punches haptic 00:10:37 CHAT DZyR Haptic: Plz tho, it would b great 2 watch XD jk 00:10:54 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me bashes a wooden chair on haptic 00:10:56 CHAT DZyR Haptic: /me punches Scar hard 00:11:01 CHAT Belle1234567891011: ... 00:11:02 CHAT DZyR Haptic: fuk u scar 00:11:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: kk 00:11:11 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me bends over 00:11:18 CHAT GJ-Lewis X: /me drops an anvil on Haptic 00:11:20 CHAT South Ferry: Make sure to submit if you are running everyone! 00:11:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTH 00:11:59 CHAT DZyR Haptic: BU DUB, BU DUB, BANANA BUS XD 00:12:12 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well haptic said it 00:12:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: don't ban me 00:12:17 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess 00:12:29 CHAT DZyR Haptic: !google kid dancing in elevator 00:12:30 CBOT Back Up2: https://www.google.com/#q=kid%20dancing%20in%20elevator&safe=strict 00:12:30 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Did I miss something?? 00:12:31 CHAT DZyR Haptic: XD 00:12:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: wth I'm not going to ban you..... 00:12:43 CHAT South Ferry: you were informed of the elections emo? 00:12:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: We got 5 hours until voting closes. 00:12:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i meant kick 00:12:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess 00:12:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i am so tired 00:12:55 CHAT DZyR Haptic: WATCH THAT VIDEI UF U WANNA LAUGH XD 00:13:02 CHAT South Ferry: 5 hours until adding yourself as a candidate 00:13:06 CHAT DZyR Haptic: *video 00:13:14 CHAT Belle1234567891011: Aww she left 00:13:18 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: can i have a link to the voting 00:13:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Actually 4 hours and 47 minutes 00:13:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Election2017Users 00:13:24 CHAT South Ferry: ah, to be more exact 00:13:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: thanks 00:13:36 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: @south r u talking to me? 00:13:48 CHAT DZyR Haptic: /me punches Scar in the mouth 00:13:48 CHAT South Ferry: you could add yourself if you want emo 00:13:59 CHAT South Ferry: but it the voting will probs be like this, 2 choices 00:14:05 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: It's death and how? 00:14:23 CHAT South Ferry: 1) NASSP Platform - ferry, rick, and logan are elevated to admin 00:14:29 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra jane is on discord 00:14:33 CHAT DZyR Haptic: im tired af & its 8pm 00:14:35 CHAT DZyR Haptic: wtf 00:14:35 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: also what party should i be on 00:14:44 CHAT Scottzahng1234: hi 00:14:47 CHAT DZyR Haptic: well, night guys 00:14:48 CHAT South Ferry: 2) DCP platform - dzyr becomes admin, bcrats remain 00:14:51 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: haptic i did an 11 hour shift 00:14:51 CHAT South Ferry: Night dzyr 00:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what server, Scar? 00:15:08 CHAT DZyR Haptic: I BECOME ADMIN??? 00:15:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: goodnight Shadow 00:15:10 CHAT DZyR Haptic: No 00:15:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: and i need to write an essay due in 16 hours 00:15:15 CHAT DZyR Haptic: i cant 00:15:23 CHAT DZyR Haptic: not from past 00:15:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra tdl 00:15:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: server 00:15:25 CHAT South Ferry: thats if the users 00:15:26 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra 00:15:29 CHAT South Ferry: vote for a DCP platform 00:15:52 CHAT DZyR Haptic: then i HAVE to b admin if we win? 00:16:04 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: /me is so confused lol 00:16:06 CHAT DZyR Haptic: ummmm 00:16:06 CHAT South Ferry: you put in your name 00:16:06 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: what party shoul i bee on 00:16:07 CHAT South Ferry: you can still change it 00:16:10 CHAT South Ferry: and run for a lesser position 00:16:16 CHAT South Ferry: look at the summaries scarlet 00:16:19 CHAT DZyR Haptic: i'm korra's party all the way 00:16:24 CHAT South Ferry: which ideology do you believe in? 00:16:31 CHAT DZyR Haptic: night guys 00:16:36 CHAT DZyR Haptic: /me hugs 00:17:03 CHAT DZyR Haptic: byeee 00:17:14 CHAT DZyR Haptic: #WinKorra 00:17:15 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: bye... 00:17:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 00:17:26 CBOT Back Up2: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:18:22 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Korra or Mess do one of u have a sec? 00:19:51 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: /me sighs 00:20:16 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: seconds 00:20:22 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Wb belle 00:20:28 CHAT Belle1234567891011: Hi 00:20:40 CHAT Belle1234567891011: I don't know what is happening 00:20:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, Death 00:21:11 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: K Korra pm me 00:21:25 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /me pms self 00:21:32 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: I wish that was an option 00:21:59 CHAT South Ferry: its gonna be a close election 00:22:06 CHAT South Ferry: but nassp's platform will succeed 00:22:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I expect a close one too 00:22:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'M PMING YOU KIT 00:22:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SAME 00:23:23 CHAT Chase McFly: What's going on guys 00:23:26 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:23:26 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 00:23:28 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 00:24:33 CHAT South Ferry: the nassp is up to some fierce competition 00:25:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Good 00:25:55 CHAT Chase McFly: /me gives echo a kitty 00:25:58 CHAT South Ferry: good echo 00:26:03 CHAT South Ferry: more cadidates are joining DCP 00:26:08 CHAT South Ferry: i do not understand why 00:26:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Me neither 00:26:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: KIT PM 00:26:28 CHAT Chase McFly: 'Oh I'm on both lol 00:26:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Double_party 00:26:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:26:58 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess get on tdl server 00:27:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: we need to kick issy 00:27:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: oki 00:27:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Issy Evergreen 00:27:17 CBOT Back Up2: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Issy Evergreen 9 days, 22 hours, 55 minutes, and 2 seconds ago. 00:27:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi, Ty, And that's good 00:27:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why is Issy banned? 00:27:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !unban Issy Evergreen 00:27:37 CBOT Back Up2: Unbanning Issy Evergreen... 00:28:11 CBOT Back Up2: !contrubutions Issy Evergreen 00:28:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !contributions Issy Evergreen 00:28:22 CBOT Back Up2: You can view Issy Evergreen's contributions . 00:28:51 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Korra did you get my reply? 00:29:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No she isn't. 00:29:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Issy isn't globalled. 00:29:28 CHAT Chase McFly: She isn't? 00:29:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One of her socks got globalled 00:29:35 CHAT Chase McFly: I thought wikia globballed her 00:29:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: her alts are 00:29:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Well 00:29:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 00:29:41 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Gtg bye 00:29:49 CHAT Belle1234567891011: Bye 00:29:50 CHAT Chase McFly: We can get hr oroginal account back on 00:29:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye' 00:30:00 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Jane Evergreen 00:30:01 CBOT Back Up2: I have not seen Jane Evergreen. Did you mean Issy Evergreen? 00:30:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Why is she not here then 00:30:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !tell Issy Evergreen that It's been a while. How have you've been? A lot of us have been wondering about you. We hope you're okay. 00:30:42 CBOT Back Up2: Issy Evergreen already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 00:30:50 CHAT South Ferry: 6 dcp - 3 nassp 00:30:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !gettell Issy Evergreen 00:30:54 CBOT Back Up2: on Issy Evergreen's inbox: I am sorry. 00:31:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !cleartell Issy Evergreen 00:31:08 CBOT Back Up2: Messages for Issy Evergreen have been cleared! 00:31:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !tell Issy Evergreen that It's been a while. How have you've been? A lot of us have been wondering about you. We hope you're okay. 00:31:12 CBOT Back Up2: Okay! I will tell Issy Evergreen that next time we meet. (Please tell Doru to make a central database.) 00:31:46 CHAT EchoingFantasy: i dun worry, or wonder about her :b 00:31:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay. 00:32:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk EchoingFantasy 00:32:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: She;s in discord 00:32:34 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: XD 00:32:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: rn 00:32:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: and i'm talking to her 00:32:55 CHAT EchoingFantasy: i dun need to worry about her, for i see her username , in the other tab .-. 00:33:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !restart 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: dud 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: She;s in discord 00:33:32 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: XD 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: rn 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: and i'm talking to her 00:33:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: i dun need to worry about her, for i see her username , in the other tab .-. 00:33:32 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 00:33:32 CBOT Back Up2: Restarting... 00:34:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk Back Up2 00:34:24 CBOT Back Up2: No. 00:34:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: lol 00:34:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 00:34:42 CBOT Back Up2: Why would you want to kick yourself lul. 00:34:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk JMurph 00:34:51 CBOT Back Up2: JMurph isn't on the chat. So kicking them is impossible. 00:35:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !bk KingMurphy123 00:35:07 CBOT Back Up2: This is a restricted command. Only those with given access can use it. 00:35:18 CHAT Chase McFly: !block KingMurphy123 00:35:18 CBOT Back Up2: 00:35:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh I should probably give you permission to do that Korra. 00:35:47 CHAT Chase McFly: I blocked him 00:35:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: good :) 00:35:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Mario I copied your chat.js 00:35:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But you're an admin and have access to the kick/ban buttons already. 00:36:01 CHAT Chase McFly: But i still can't see the logs 00:36:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !block MurphyJ72 00:36:04 CBOT Back Up2: 00:36:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Why not 00:36:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Did you do ctrl + f5 afterwards? 00:36:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's such an idiot 00:36:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: he thinks if he changes his name to MurphJ, no one would know who it was 00:37:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess u there 00:37:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Do ctrl + f5. 00:37:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: I kicked her Scar 00:38:15 CHAT Chase McFly: On my CSS 00:38:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Or just now 00:38:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: On a logs page. 00:38:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 00:38:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Like http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon's_Light_Wiki:Chat/Logs/10_May_2017 00:38:59 CHAT Chase McFly: I cliked it 00:39:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Nothing is happening 00:39:19 CHAT EchoingFantasy: hmmm 00:39:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Then idk. 00:39:22 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Patience? 00:39:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Crud 00:39:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But JNurph doesn't need to see the logs. 00:39:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *JMurph 00:39:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:39:37 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 00:39:40 CHAT Chase McFly: I wish I could 00:39:43 CHAT Chase McFly: I miss so much 00:39:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's creepy as hell he read our logs 00:39:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JMurph needs to get a life 00:39:58 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: BRB all 00:40:00 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: might be a while 00:40:02 CHAT Chase McFly: I know, I know, I can't see what I miss with him around 00:41:02 CHAT South Ferry: we must eradicate this JMurph 00:41:09 CHAT South Ferry: that will be a unified policy 00:41:13 CHAT South Ferry: between nassp and dcp 00:41:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good 00:41:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a multi-wiki threat. 00:41:40 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: NU BLUE 00:41:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KIT!!! 00:42:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: I wanna know if this is real or faked https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/308688524851544066/313759466765942785/Capture.PNG 00:42:42 CHAT South Ferry: simple solution: 00:42:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: i want to know if my friend betrayed me 00:42:48 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ask Nore? 00:42:48 CHAT South Ferry: ask Noreplyz 00:42:55 CHAT South Ferry: just do that 00:42:58 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Dun read my fudging Mind -.- 00:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: eradicate this trash. 00:43:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: timiezones he isn't on when i am 00:43:24 CHAT South Ferry: message wall? 00:43:27 CHAT South Ferry: or i send the message 00:43:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: not the message wall 00:44:06 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: bojour 00:44:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bonjour to you too. 00:44:30 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: au revoir 00:45:20 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess 00:45:23 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i need help 00:45:31 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: issy is calling me a bully 00:45:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me cries 00:47:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ignore Issy Scar o: 00:49:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi Belle (wave) 00:50:05 CHAT Chase McFly: WB' 00:50:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hugs Scar 00:50:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i feel like a jerk to issy 00:50:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs mess and cries 00:51:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me sits in a barrel 00:51:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's fine 00:51:57 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me covers the barrel and hides in it forever 00:52:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess i hope issy don't get too upset and hurt herself 00:52:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: she won't 00:52:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u sure 00:52:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 00:52:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok 00:52:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i was a complete asshole to her 00:52:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes you were 00:53:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i hate myself 00:53:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: don't 00:53:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we all have our bad moments 00:53:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: but Issy isn't the easest 00:53:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: too late korra 00:53:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar don't hate the thing i love the most 00:53:40 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /me backs out 00:54:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kit, PM 00:54:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess ok 00:54:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: please 00:54:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: Scar the thing i love the most is you 00:54:22 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: ok :D 00:54:38 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me blushes at mess 00:54:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's true 100% true 00:55:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me smiles and hides in mess' chest 00:55:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 00:55:23 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: /me coughs 00:55:24 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: bojour 00:55:28 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: aw 00:55:29 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: dats cute 00:55:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 00:55:42 CHAT EchoingFantasy: It's spelled; Bonjour 00:55:54 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me keeps hiding becuase mess is making me blush more 00:56:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 00:56:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: so cute 00:56:15 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me puts a blanket over himself 00:56:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwww that is too cute!!!!!! 00:56:32 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: yes I cant spell 00:56:41 CHAT Itisthekawaiigirl: spell/type 00:56:44 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me keeps hiding under the blanket 00:58:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: noooooooooooooooo 00:58:15 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Rip 00:58:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Scar is too Cute!!!!!!!!!!! 00:58:33 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:58:33 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 00:58:36 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 00:58:45 CHAT Chase McFly: 'Oh he is is he? 00:59:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hides in mess' chest again 00:59:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwwwwwww 00:59:58 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess u are so soft and warm 01:00:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 4 hours left. 01:00:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me blushes 01:00:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwww scar is too cute 01:00:27 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me puts the blanket over himself 01:00:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwww 01:00:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I feel uncomfotable 01:01:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hides from blushing too much 01:02:19 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me goes super red 01:02:21 CHAT EchoingFantasy: So do i Chase, So do i. 01:02:37 CHAT Chase McFly: /me dies 01:02:59 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me buries self alive 01:03:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 01:03:04 CBOT Back Up2: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:03:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !log 01:03:11 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 01:03:11 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 01:03:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwwww Scar is so CUTE 01:03:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me gives mess a cute face 01:03:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me is really ered now 01:03:38 CHAT Chase McFly: /me tells Scar that Mess' body is not a toy 01:03:51 CHAT Chase McFly: /me closes Mess' chest 01:03:56 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me is now angry at chase 01:04:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: awwwwwww Scar is cute even when he is mad 01:04:20 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase don't u gotta take a shower and go to bed 01:04:22 CHAT Chase McFly: /me asks why he would go into a girl's boobs 01:04:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Ews 01:04:32 CHAT Chase McFly: I took a shower last night 01:04:35 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase your 14 u don't get it 01:04:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I don't need one tonight 01:04:51 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase u take a shower everynight to be clean 01:04:55 CHAT Chase McFly: You're pushing it buddy 01:04:57 CHAT Chase McFly: No way 01:05:04 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me says calm down hoomins 01:05:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Showers every night are for grown-ups 01:05:14 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why 01:05:30 CHAT Chase McFly: It's just how things work 01:05:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: lol 01:05:36 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase wrong 01:05:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I get smelly slowly 01:05:41 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u stay clean everyday 01:05:46 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u don't go to bed dirty 01:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep, I agree with Chase 01:05:57 CHAT Chase McFly: You know nothing about me\\ 01:06:08 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me smells chase and holds his nose 01:06:19 CHAT Chase McFly: STOP IT SCAR CHAT } 01:06:31 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me goes behind mess and hides 01:06:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Just leave Mess' boobs alone, you are nt a fetus 01:07:05 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: what\ 01:07:12 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u don't get it chase 01:07:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u are 14 01:07:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: Chase omg stop 01:07:23 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: o/ 01:07:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Fetuses go in woman's bellies and stuff 01:07:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: egfcvhjihl,kmjnhtgrfdesdfxrtygu 01:07:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Chase shoosh 01:07:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: please 01:07:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Not grown men 01:07:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: Chase stop 01:07:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay fine 01:07:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra PM 01:07:39 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: Uh hello? 01:07:40 CHAT EchoingFantasy: thank chu 01:07:47 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Blueeee 01:07:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure Chase 01:08:24 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me cries 01:08:28 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me hugs mess 01:08:37 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: chase is being a meanie to me 01:08:43 CHAT Chase McFly: No I am not 01:09:11 CHAT Chase McFly: it makes me unconfortable 01:09:17 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Yeehhhh Take it to PM's.. 01:09:29 CHAT Chase McFly: I agree with Echo 01:09:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: #protectthelittleinnocenceMesshasleft 01:09:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: oh ok chase 01:09:38 CHAT Chase McFly: That's where you can have your s** 01:09:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: STOP TALKING LIKE THAT 01:09:45 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: omg chase 01:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: #ProtectChase'sInnocence 01:09:50 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me faints 01:09:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry 01:09:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You guys CLEARLY made him uncomfortable 01:10:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: take it to PMs 01:10:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I thought that since the rest of you can do that 01:10:10 CHAT Chase McFly: .... 01:10:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: #protectthelittleinnocenceMesshasleft 01:10:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .... 01:10:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I may be young 01:10:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well mess made me blush a lot 01:10:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me protect echo from the world 01:10:33 CHAT Chase McFly: But I know a lot 01:10:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Take it to PM, that's where Jane and I go when we mess around. 01:10:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: ewwwwwww 01:10:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: tmi korra 01:10:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It makes people uncomfortable on public chat 01:10:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me covers ears 01:10:58 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me covers ears 01:11:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you didn't hear it you saw it 01:11:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: covering your ears does nothing. 01:11:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:11:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: rip 01:11:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me covers eyes too 01:11:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There 01:11:38 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me covers eyes 01:11:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But do y'all get my point??? 01:11:47 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: lol cute mess 01:11:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Naughty hoomin -.- 01:11:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: ew Echo 01:11:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who? 01:11:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: ew 01:11:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Me? 01:12:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: ew 01:12:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Yep, two very naughty humans 01:12:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yes u korra 01:12:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hides 01:12:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ew me? Why..? 01:12:18 CHAT EchoingFantasy: .-. 01:12:18 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me follows mess 01:12:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hides from Scar too 01:12:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me cries 01:12:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me goes back to scar 01:12:56 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: yay 01:13:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: stop cryin' 01:13:04 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ok 01:13:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me hides in a barrel and locks self inside 01:13:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me rolls barrel down a hill 01:13:45 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o.o 01:13:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: ow;-; 01:14:22 CHAT Rick Sanhez: HELLO 01:14:30 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me hides in 19ft mile hole 01:14:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hello ALL 01:14:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi Trinny 01:14:35 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And Ty Scar 01:14:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now I miss Baroness :( 01:14:53 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: np echo 01:14:54 CHAT TRINNYSTURTLEPOWER: Hi echo 01:14:54 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me cuddles kitty and noms on icecream while in the barrel 01:14:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me follows mess into hole 01:15:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Where IS Baron, KOrra? o: 01:15:09 CHAT EchoingFantasy: o* 01:15:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She left wikia 01:15:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: she comes back every now and then 01:15:25 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: !seen barroness 01:15:25 CHAT EchoingFantasy: AW NU D: 01:15:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: sdfngshffbgnjhm 01:15:37 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Imma just go annoy her on DA Thens 01:15:41 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: bot is broken 01:15:42 CHAT EchoingFantasy: later anywyas 01:15:56 CHAT EchoingFantasy: can we, kick or ban izzy from the discord. PLEASE? 01:15:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: !on 01:15:59 CBOT Back Up2: Already up and running! 01:16:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi.. 01:17:05 CHAT Bayou Beast: In case any of you are wondering my name comes from an amusement ride 01:17:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: ... 01:17:14 CHAT Bayou Beast: A fictional one though 01:17:27 CHAT Bayou Beast: It's in my avatar 01:17:35 CHAT Bayou Beast: Though it's probably not really visible 01:17:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: cool 01:17:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but 01:17:53 CHAT EchoingFantasy: who invited you here? 01:17:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who are youu??? 01:18:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: and how the heck did you find this wiki 01:18:20 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ^ 01:18:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me notes the silence and tilts her head 01:18:50 CHAT South Ferry: there we go 01:18:52 CHAT Bayou Beast: Why? 01:18:57 CHAT TRINNYSTURTLEPOWER: kirito boy- sup boys 01:19:03 CHAT South Ferry: now we just need our final party member to introduce their platform 01:19:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hmmm 01:19:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you a sock?? 01:19:28 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: platform 01:19:30 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: wtf ferry 01:19:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You joined wikia today and you have a link to both here and CC? 01:19:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: South PM 01:19:45 CHAT Bayou Beast: Yeah 01:19:52 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/National_All-Stars_Socialist_Party_Campaign_Page 01:19:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How? 01:19:57 CHAT Bayou Beast: I just created my account a few minutes ago 01:20:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and you have a link to TDL? 01:20:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You know the name JMurph, by chance? 01:20:21 CHAT Bayou Beast: Maybe 01:20:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How did chu find this wiki though? :v 01:20:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BAN 01:20:28 CHAT EchoingFantasy: And that's a yes. lol 01:20:32 CHAT Bayou Beast: :P 01:21:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: #Doubleban 01:21:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: cup? 01:21:10 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 01:21:11 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 01:21:12 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 61 messages logged. 01:21:12 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Cup. ? 01:21:23 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: /me throws cups all over chat 01:22:00 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: why did you throw me over the chat 01:22:11 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: what about me ? 01:22:40 CHAT South Ferry: why did you ban that user? 01:22:52 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: what user 01:23:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: that was Jmurph 01:23:06 CHAT South Ferry: bayou beast 01:23:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: one we know JMurph the moment we see him 01:24:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: two we asked questions and byt eh way he answered we knew for a facted 01:24:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: fact* 01:24:21 CHAT SmilingBrave: ... 3 i figure him out 01:24:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: you weren't here 01:24:36 CHAT Chase McFly: !block Stardust16 01:24:36 CBOT Back Up2: 01:24:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who is that? 01:25:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: three 01:25:03 CHAT Chase McFly: A personw ho used to me my friend 01:25:07 CHAT Chase McFly: But she hates me now 01:25:10 CHAT Chase McFly: And I hate her 01:25:12 CHAT SmilingBrave: ik i literally just joined and if someone notified me i would've been here 01:25:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh 01:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: then block her 01:25:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: Jmurph has maded accounts like that before 01:25:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Becase she's always putting down everything i say 01:25:28 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: hey Brave (wave) 01:25:39 CHAT SmilingBrave: hello Muffin Maniac 01:25:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Then again 01:25:48 CHAT Chase McFly: She is pretty sensitive to that 01:25:53 CHAT Chase McFly: I'll not do it 01:26:06 CHAT SmilingBrave: what? @chase 01:26:33 CHAT Chase McFly: Block a person who used to be my friend 01:26:38 CHAT Chase McFly: But now makes me mad all the time 01:26:42 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: hey im not muffin maniac im the Muffin Man ha 01:26:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: RIN PM ON CC 01:27:08 CHAT SmilingBrave: ok muffin man where is ur bf Skull XD 01:28:12 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: idk he isnt online 01:28:27 CHAT South Ferry: their we go 01:28:30 CHAT South Ferry: an updated platform 01:28:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait 01:28:36 CHAT SmilingBrave: may he rest in reeses peices 01:28:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am going to unban JMurph's latest sock. Let's have a talk with him 01:28:41 CHAT Messenger Deception: they are married now Brave 01:29:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO 01:29:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but let's act cluess 01:29:31 CHAT D for dora chan: heya 01:29:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and not know it's him 01:29:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: spam time 01:29:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:42 CHAT D for dora chan: morning 01:29:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: wait 01:29:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:49 CHAT South Ferry: Stop 01:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .. 01:29:51 CHAT South Ferry: !stop 01:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:51 CBOT Back Up2: (stop) 01:29:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:29:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: emotebomb 01:29:55 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Stahp 01:30:25 CHAT South Ferry: our policies are better 01:30:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: OKI 01:30:44 CHAT Bayou Beast: /me is back 01:31:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hi 01:31:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah we know..... 01:31:12 CHAT South Ferry: so JMurph is in the chat? 01:31:14 CHAT Bayou Beast: Random fact 01:31:15 CHAT South Ferry: i do not believe so 01:31:20 CHAT Rick Sanhez: so apparenly i'm admin again 01:31:22 CHAT Bayou Beast: No 01:31:25 CHAT Bayou Beast: I'm not Jmurph 01:31:31 CHAT Rick Sanhez: might run for bcrat idk 01:31:35 CHAT South Ferry: alright then 01:31:42 CHAT South Ferry: I shall change your running for to bcrat 01:31:44 CHAT Bayou Beast: Did you know that Manitou means "spirit" in Algonquian Indian? 01:31:47 CHAT South Ferry: i updated my platform 01:32:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: well West sometimes says he is Jmurph but then says he is not 01:32:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes Rick 01:32:14 CHAT Rick Sanhez: We just want to know how you found this wiki aight @bayou 01:32:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: West heater hi 01:32:27 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Bye. 01:32:29 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: im confused 01:32:41 CHAT D for dora chan: hi murph are u there 01:32:44 CHAT South Ferry: so why was rick elevated to admin? 01:32:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: South PM 01:32:58 CHAT Rick Sanhez: i was admin before but i was demoted unfairly 01:33:11 CHAT South Ferry: alright thats good 01:33:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Because he as demoted unfairly 01:33:16 CHAT South Ferry: now we can expland our platform 01:33:31 CHAT D for dora chan: hi west 01:33:32 CHAT Chase McFly: We can have like 8 ad,ins amd like 4 b-crats 01:33:32 CHAT South Ferry: We now believe in a mass demotion if we are to win perhaps 01:33:37 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: /me is feeling left out in this chat right now 01:33:43 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, nassp now believes in a mass demotion 01:33:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We belive in mass demotion too 01:33:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that was our plan all along 01:33:58 CHAT Chase McFly: ora, how do you know West is here 01:34:13 CHAT D for dora chan: magic @chase 01:34:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bureaucrats: TeriaAikko14, Messenger Deception, TheKorraFanatic , Qstiljku, MarioandLuigiBowser’sInsideStory, Chase McFly CHAT CHAT Admins: the real JANE THE KILLER, Jamesb1, Blue Tree Roots, Social Innocent, UsurperKing, KawaiiPotatoGirl, Itisthekawaiigirl, NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731, Rick Sanhez 01:34:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: South PM 01:34:24 CHAT Bayou Beast: Not really 01:34:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that's what we believe 01:35:01 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: rip i can't have rank 01:35:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You do so much stuff that we have to kick you for (silly) 01:35:22 CHAT South Ferry: we will see who the victor 01:35:24 CHAT South Ferry: is 01:35:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra not cool 01:35:42 CHAT Chase McFly: 5 crats including Teiko 01:35:48 CHAT D for dora chan: #WestHeaterOnTdl 01:35:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bayou, how did you find TDL? 01:35:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: omg Bayou Beast is on CC 01:36:00 CHAT Chase McFly: 9 admins including James, okay 01:36:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: JK 01:36:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra Erot.Gawlvan is on lol 01:36:22 CHAT Bayou Beast: Yeah 01:36:29 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: (crying) 01:36:29 CHAT Bayou Beast: I've been on CC the whole time 01:36:33 CHAT South Ferry: what we believe in, Bcrat: Rick Admins: Logan and I Mods: Will have to prove themselves for their positions 01:36:33 CHAT Bayou Beast: lol 01:36:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: one B-crat? 01:36:55 CHAT South Ferry: well, in addition to the 3 owners 01:36:59 CHAT South Ferry: since they are staying forever 01:38:41 CHAT South Ferry: hm 01:38:56 CHAT D for dora chan: west pm 01:39:02 CHAT Bayou Beast: Hey can someone make me a chat mod here? 01:39:15 CHAT Belle1234567891011: I'm so dead 01:39:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: nope 01:39:19 CHAT South Ferry: you would probably get it after the election bayou 01:39:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: no chat mod 01:39:34 CHAT Belle1234567891011: i might of got my friend in trouble too 01:39:35 CHAT South Ferry: If our platform wins, and you are not jmurph 01:39:43 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang it 01:39:45 CHAT D for dora chan: lol even West wants to be chatmod 01:39:46 CHAT Bayou Beast: Hi Kit 01:39:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: Messenger Deception: CHAT hi CHAT 8:35 CHAT Erot.Gawlvan: CHAT greetings CHAT how are you? CHAT 8:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT I am good how are you CHAT 8:37 CHAT Erot.Gawlvan: CHAT I am ok CHAT 8:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: CHAT I was told by my brother you are from another planet is that true or is my brother nuts (which I think he is) 01:40:01 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: lol 01:40:03 CHAT Bayou Beast: Can you not call me West? 01:40:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: and he left without answering 01:40:06 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 01:40:07 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 01:40:08 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 47 messages logged. 01:40:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How do you know to call her Kit? 01:40:24 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: rip 01:40:31 CHAT D for dora chan: then what should i call you JMURPH? 01:40:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: stop everyone 01:40:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM 01:40:58 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: what is going on? 01:41:17 CHAT D for dora chan: West Heater is here @Queen 01:41:31 CHAT Bayou Beast: Can you please stop calling me that? 01:41:31 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: i dont know who that is 01:41:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How do you know to call her Kit? 01:41:52 CHAT Belle1234567891011: I need help because I'm going to die 01:42:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Guys this is NOT West, he's being too calm 01:42:08 CHAT Bayou Beast: ^^^ 01:42:11 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: im here for you belle 01:42:15 CHAT Bayou Beast: Exactly lol 01:42:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Me too 01:42:21 CHAT D for dora chan: /me does the moonwalk infront of West err Beast 01:42:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's done this before 01:42:26 CHAT Belle1234567891011: I'm going to dieeeeee 01:42:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He tried us before 01:42:35 CHAT D for dora chan: yeah 01:42:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *tricked* 01:42:36 CHAT Belle1234567891011: ??? 01:42:38 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: please dont die belle 01:42:53 CHAT Belle1234567891011: my dads going to kill me 01:42:54 CHAT D for dora chan: when i met West he was pretty calm 01:42:55 CHAT Bayou Beast: Guess what 01:42:58 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: what ? 01:42:58 CHAT Bayou Beast: Surprise 01:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: there has to be a special investigation team 01:43:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what? 01:43:14 CHAT D for dora chan: he is chatmod? 01:43:16 CHAT Bayou Beast: Yep 01:43:17 CHAT Bayou Beast: lol 01:43:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: who made him chat mod?????? 01:43:34 CHAT Bayou Beast: XD 01:43:35 CHAT D for dora chan: who the hell made em chatmod 01:43:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh 01:43:44 CHAT South Ferry: Have a look 01:43:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Bayou Beast ARE you West 01:43:56 CHAT D for dora chan: yes he is 01:44:02 CHAT Bayou Beast: No 01:44:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: YES 01:44:12 CHAT D for dora chan: @korra demote 01:44:16 CHAT Bayou Beast: I'm not West 01:44:24 CHAT Bayou Beast: Why? 01:44:32 CHAT Bayou Beast: I was promoted for a good reason... 01:44:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay, answer a few questions 01:44:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: how did you find this place? 01:44:37 CHAT South Ferry: who is west?? 01:44:45 CHAT D for dora chan: @korra demote him until we are sure he is west 01:44:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's Q! 01:44:54 CHAT Bayou Beast: Yes 01:44:55 CHAT D for dora chan: *he is not west 01:44:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTH 01:44:57 CHAT Bayou Beast: You guessed it 01:45:03 CHAT D for dora chan: WTF 01:45:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: damn you 01:45:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:45:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang 01:45:13 CHAT Bayou Beast: I did it for a joke 01:45:13 CHAT South Ferry: who is west 01:45:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: you give me a freakin' heart attack 01:45:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it was very good, I have to admit that 01:45:32 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^ 01:46:26 CHAT Chase McFly: West\WANK is a cyber-bully 01:46:32 CHAT Qstlijku: You've said before I should have an alt 01:46:32 CHAT D for dora chan: West is associated with murph 01:46:35 CHAT Qstlijku: So I made one 01:46:35 CHAT Chase McFly: he buullied Mess and Korra on Quotev 01:46:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we all thought you were West. lol 01:46:40 CHAT South Ferry: this wiki is in a state of paranoia from jmurph 01:46:45 CHAT Chase McFly: hacked the account of a suer named JMurph on wikia 01:46:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Or worked with him 01:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was a good one, Q> 01:47:05 CHAT Qstlijku: My username was from here 01:47:15 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_Saturday's_Fun_Park 01:47:40 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 01:47:44 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 01:47:45 CBOT Back Up2: Logging... 01:47:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 01:47:47 CBOT Back Up2: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 45 messages logged. 01:47:48 CHAT D for dora chan: I was ready to unlish my A.T.A side 01:47:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Chase (wave) 01:47:52 CHAT D for dora chan: bye 01:48:27 CHAT Qstlijku: And avatar? 01:48:30 CHAT Qstlijku: http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ABaron_Saturday's_Fun_Park_4.jpg 01:48:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that was a good joke. XD 01:48:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah lol 01:49:02 CHAT South Ferry: so west is jmurph? 01:49:05 CHAT South Ferry: i dont understand 01:49:06 CHAT D for dora chan: lol i also told to Jr Mime in cc that Q is maybe J murph/West 01:49:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 01:49:16 CHAT South Ferry: West is the nickname of JMurph, 01:49:21 CHAT South Ferry: who this wiki is paranoid about 01:49:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTH DORA 01:49:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You did what, Dora? 01:49:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Jr Mime would check the IP and see it's not 01:49:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:49:58 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/National_All-Stars_Socialist_Party_Campaign_Page this is the platform thats winning :) 01:50:05 CHAT D for dora chan: no now i said thats not jmurph its someone else 01:50:45 CHAT D for dora chan: WTH logan is on A.T.A 01:51:22 CHAT South Ferry: quite a few admins will be removed from here if we win 01:51:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: I CAN'T STOP COUGHING 01:53:03 CHAT D for dora chan: http://ata-anti-troll-agency.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logan.wood2?flow=create-page-special-redlink 01:53:08 CHAT D for dora chan: look at this 01:53:11 CHAT Qstlijku: So Dora 01:53:18 CHAT D for dora chan: Logan cheated me 01:53:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Did Mime ever reply to your PMs I assume? 01:53:36 CHAT D for dora chan: 2 or 3 times 01:53:42 CHAT D for dora chan: @Q 01:53:53 CHAT Qstlijku: What did he say? 01:54:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Mind pasting them here or in PM with me? 01:54:14 CHAT D for dora chan: he didnt replied now 01:54:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: paste it here so we can all see please 01:54:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:55:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 3 hours and 5 minutes left to run. 01:55:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Run, Q, Run 01:55:16 CHAT D for dora chan: he didnt replied now i said i have pmd him like 5 times and he answered 2 or 3 hours 01:55:29 CHAT D for dora chan: /me runs 01:55:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 01:56:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !dab 01:56:39 CBOT Back Up2: /me dabs to Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 01:56:40 CHAT South Ferry: tommorow, based on this 01:56:52 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/National_All-Stars_Socialist_Party_Campaign_Page 01:56:52 CHAT D for dora chan: i`m on non of this group 01:56:56 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: im back 01:56:57 CHAT South Ferry: this superior campaign 01:56:59 CHAT Blue Tree Roots: wb o/ 01:56:59 CHAT D for dora chan: (sad) 01:57:10 CHAT South Ferry: our campaign is far beyond's DCP 01:57:10 CHAT D for dora chan: (crying) 01:57:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's that? 01:57:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Blue, please join http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Election2017Users 01:57:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh rip. 01:57:32 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: Hey Blue 01:57:34 CHAT South Ferry: the voting will be as follows: 01:57:36 CHAT D for dora chan: can i join one of those team? 01:57:38 CHAT South Ferry: each platform will be explained 01:57:53 CHAT South Ferry: what staff would be acquired 01:57:58 CHAT South Ferry: then you vote on which party you want 01:58:02 CHAT South Ferry: voting will be held on discussions 01:58:08 CHAT South Ferry: so members of each party cannot vote 01:58:26 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: Hey belle (wave) 01:58:26 CHAT D for dora chan: can i join one of those? 01:58:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: then who will vote? 01:58:48 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: can i join one of them too 01:58:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now that I think about it, what's this entire thing for? 01:58:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:58:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I mean, what's the point? 01:59:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In a democratic process, everyone can vote 01:59:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: even those running 01:59:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Is this Ink bendy? 01:59:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes 01:59:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Rename? 01:59:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He chagned his name. 02:00:00 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess go to discord pls 02:00:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *changed* 02:00:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *She 02:00:16 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: *it 02:00:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ink is really a dude 02:00:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: they lied to us 02:00:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh. 02:00:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: they? 02:00:39 CHAT South Ferry: the reason we set it to 12am is so that not too many people join 02:00:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: ink is one person korra 02:00:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Set what to 12am? 02:01:03 CHAT South Ferry: the conclusion of candidate applications 02:01:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But anyways, can we just end this whole democratic thing and just go back to normal? 02:01:14 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:01:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wish, tbh 02:01:22 CHAT South Ferry: we are already this far into it, we might aswell continue 02:01:26 CHAT D for dora chan: korra pm 02:01:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, we have all the power so, 02:01:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They have 0 power. 02:01:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: let's just continue it. 02:01:59 CHAT South Ferry: lets just let it continue to tommorow 02:02:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We'll win 02:02:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Who started it? 02:02:19 CHAT South Ferry: we all agreed to it 02:02:22 CHAT South Ferry: a while ago 02:02:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South and Rick 02:02:25 CHAT D for dora chan: korra pm 02:02:31 CHAT South Ferry: and you guys agreed, and we are this far 02:02:32 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: korra don't ve a sore winner 02:02:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I didn't agee to anything. 02:02:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Apparently Rick started it. 02:03:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:03:07 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why 02:03:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yeah, 02:03:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and now we have to finish it 02:03:20 CHAT South Ferry: indeed 02:03:24 CHAT South Ferry: but first 02:03:28 CHAT South Ferry: finish your guys campaign pages 02:03:33 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why can't we end it now 02:03:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: or we could ruthlessly crush it 02:03:39 CHAT D for dora chan: @korra pm 02:03:40 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: is there any problem to that 02:03:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but we'd be dictators then 02:03:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lol 02:03:55 CHAT South Ferry: finish it up 02:03:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I can just delete the page... 02:03:59 CHAT Qstlijku: If you want 02:04:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Well 02:04:09 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: so we can't be like joseph stalin 02:04:09 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 02:04:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:04:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Let's head over to my private discord server to discuss our campaign @DCP members. 02:04:13 CHAT Messenger Deception: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Democratic_Creepypasta_Party_Campaign_Page 02:04:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: read my part 02:04:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Q 02:04:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q (wave) 02:04:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, mario 02:04:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://discordapp.com/channels/311050308237131777/311069312775618560 02:04:36 CHAT South Ferry: see, mario agreed to continue it 02:04:41 CHAT D for dora chan: no i think what has started must end 02:04:43 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: i need to add mine 02:05:04 CHAT South Ferry: we will finish it 02:05:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I actually am against this whole campaign thing. 02:05:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: jane needs to as well 02:05:13 CHAT South Ferry: well, lots of people are participating 02:05:17 CHAT South Ferry: you might aswell finish it 02:05:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just wanna get it done so we can go back to normal. 02:05:25 CHAT South Ferry: it will end soon 02:05:27 CHAT South Ferry: dont worry 02:05:34 CHAT South Ferry: then we go back together 02:05:40 CHAT South Ferry: tomorrow, in fact 02:05:45 CHAT D for dora chan: hey korra jane the killer send me friend request at discord 02:06:09 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarlet_Outlaw 02:06:12 CHAT D for dora chan: south ferry pm 02:06:13 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess get on discord 02:07:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mario, look at discord 02:08:33 CHAT D for dora chan: korra look at discord 02:08:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K 02:11:05 CHAT D for dora chan: hey korra 02:12:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: hey 02:12:54 CHAT QueenCupCakeBabe: hey guys 2016 04 23